Golden Opportunities
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What kind of lengths will Leana go before taking something she worked so hard for?


**Golden Opportunities**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another long day for me. I needed a break so I thought I would hit the arena's gym before the game tonight. I walked into the gym across from our locker room, hopped up on the treadmill and started it up for a walk. I wore midnight blue Nike shorts, black/blue/white Nike sneakers and a black t-shirt. I put my headphones and blared my favorite cd on my disc man. I had to blare some Black Label Society. It gets me pumped for any kind of workouts and for the game tonight. I started to walk a bit on the treadmill. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, how rude, my name's Leana. I'm 5'3, 150lb, athletic built, 24-year-old female goalie for our local hockey team. Our team is the Nardoc Griffins. Our team's terrible, only thing good about it, is myself really. Our fan base could be better, but hey who's complaining. I've been playing hockey seems like forever, but what kept me out of the majors was because I'm a lady and well that and another thing I did, but I'm not going to get into that. It felt good to get a quiet workout, without being bothered by my teammates. Being the only lady on the team, did have a lot of downs, but as long as I was playing, it had a lot of ups for me.

I finished my treadmill workout, turned it off and sat down on a bench, to drink some of my Gatorade, dry my forehead off with a towel I brought with me. I removed my headphones and stood up as my coach walked into the work out room. "Oh there you are Leana. Why aren't you gearing up?" I sighed and looked to him as I stood up. "I was getting my warm up workout in, you know me coach it's a tradition for me." Coach nodded. "Well you better go and start gearing up. The team we are playing tonight is on there way here. Their boss wants to see our number one player. I know it's you all the way." I smiled a bit as I placed my towel around my neck, walking out of the work out room. The coach walked with me. "Alright coach, which jersey are we wearing anyways?" I asked. Coach shrugged. " I don't know, they haven't been delivered yet to us. They should be here shortly." I sighed and nodded. "I will wear the away one. I like them better looking than the home ones. Anyways my home ones all stained with the paint from the goal." Coach laughed and patted my shoulder as we walked.

We stopped outside the locker room as I turned and looked to him. "Coach, who are we playing or what I should ask. The team wasn't told." Coach looked away for a moment. "Nobody isn't suppose to know, but I'm going to let you know, because you are meeting the team before anybody else." I nodded as he continued. "We are playing the WWE in a charity event to raise money for the homeless or something like that. But the WWE got a bunch of their talent to play hockey against our team." My jaw dropped as I leaned against the door of the locker room. I knew one person who probably would show but not play. I haven't seen him in like forever it seemed. The coach looked at me very oddly, "You okay Leana?" I nodded, opening the locker room door. "Yes just fine. I'm playing hockey against a bunch of wrestlers. Thank god I'm in goal, I would be skating circles around them." Coach chuckled to my comment.

"Your meeting their boss Mr. McMahon, he was considering on making a hockey team for the company. He's looking for players.

I didn't want to tell you, but I thought maybe you wanna know what you were doing." I nodded and walked inside the locker room. "Be on the ice in 15 minutes Leana." Coach yelled before the door closed.

I walked over to my locker, opening it, sat down on the bench and started pulling out my gear from my locker and hockey bag. "Great and I betcha he'll be showing up here too. He knows I live around here and play for the team." I mumbled to myself as I stripped outta my workout clothes and sneakers and went to take a quick shower to freshen up, before getting into my hockey gear. "I miss him but, I don't know if I can see him for this short, short time and let him go again. My heart can't take it." I mumbled once again, as I finished my shower, walked over to my gear and got myself dressed into some light clothes, then my hockey pants and some pads, then the rest of the gear. Worst thing to put on was my pads and skates, with all the padding I had to wear up above. But hey I get through it. I stopped and took a break as I grabbed my stick, tape, and goalie mask out of my bag. I placed my tape and mask upon the bench along with my catcher and blocker.

I sat for a moment and sighed. "Hopefully he will be here, I would love to see him. I love Mark to death, but hopefully I will get the opportunity to tell him, before he leaves once again." I shook the thoughts from my head as I prepared myself for the task as hand. I tapped up my wrists and a few fingers that I needed to and tossed the tape into my locker. I put on my goalie skates and stood up and adjusted everything and reached into my locker, pulled out my away jersey. It was black, with red and white stripes on the cuffs with a picture of a griffin with it's lion paws in the air standing on top of the name Nardoc with it's beak open. The collar was white; the numbers on the arm and back were trimmed in red and black with the whole number being white. I wore number 34 with our last names on the back. I didn't know mine, because I'm actually sort of a street rat. So they just put Wolf on mine. I pulled it down and snapped the snaps on the belt to keep the jersey on and from going over your head during a fight. I placed my goalie pads on and tightened the straps and looked at myself once in the mirror and nodded to myself. "Here goes nothing." I placed my catcher on my right hand and carried my water bottle in it. I put my goalie mask on. It was jet black with two wolves upon it. One on each side looking like they are jumping out at you. The logo of the team was on the top, above the cage, with flames behind it. My nickname was on the back headpiece, "Ice Wolf" was my nickname. Everything was air brushed upon it. I grabbed my blocker and stick and walked my way out towards the ice rink.

**Chapter 2 **

The coach was waiting for me on the bench when I walked up and placed my stick against the wall in front of the bench. I put my water bottle down, removed my mask and looked to him. "Ready to kick some tail on the ice today there Ice Wolf?" He asked. I nodded as I moved my short brown hair out of my face up behind my ears. I looked to him as I opened the door, walked onto the ice and leaned against the wall.

Coach leaned over upon his arms and looked to me. "Nervous?" He chuckled. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "No I'm not nervous at all. I just know a few of the guys from the federation. I'm hoping that they show up. One of them I'm very close to." The coach nodded. "I see, well just don't let it bother you alright." I nodded and slid down onto the ice and stretched out. The coach looked at his watch. "Mr. McMahon should be here soon. He called me and told me he was bringing some of his players that will be playing in tonight's game. They'll be shooting on you." I looked up to the coach and shook my head. "Are they aware that I'm a lady and almost unbreakable." Coach smirked a bit. "No I wanted them to find out the hard way. But Mr. McMahon knows you are. So just play along with the guys all right." I stood up and nodded. "No Problem coach, I like playing guessing games anyways. It's my favorite." Coach and I heard one of the outside doors in the back open, then some voices. Coach looked to me and nodded. "Get ready and skate around, while I escort them out here and Good Luck Leana." I nodded as I grabbed my mouth guard, placed it in and then my helmet. I grabbed the rest of my gear, placed it on, then my stick and water bottle. I skated over to the goal net and placed my water bottle on top of it, dug up the goal crease like I always did for better playing surface. I started skating around my half of the ice. It felt good to be on the ice by myself for a moment to get my thoughts and myself together.

I saw coach walk up to the bench out of the corner of my eye with Mr. McMahon and a few of the guys. One of course was Mark. I had a feeling he would come a long, but play hockey. I couldn't picture him on skates and smashing people into the boards. Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho were the other two. I kept on skating around to keep warmed up until Coach motioned me over to meet our competitors for tonight. I skated over and slid to a halt spraying snow all over the ice. "Ice Wolf this is Mr. McMahon." I nodded to him without saying a word. "Nice to meet you. Are you ready to show me what you have for skills?" I nodded once again as I skated backwards towards the goal, motioning for my competitors to enter the ice. Coach smiled and then looked to Mr. McMahon. "In Ice Wolf's language that means yes and hit the ice." Mr. McMahon nodded and motioned to the three beside him. "You heard the Coach hit the ice." CJ and Benoit nodded and hit the ice. Mark just shook his head and got on after the others. Coach got on the ice to be ref.

He dropped a few pucks upon the surface as the guys skated around for a warm up. I went over to the goal and stretched my arms out a bit, grabbed my stick and ready to defend my territory. Mark sighed to himself as he skated around with CJ and Benoit. "This is going to be easy. That goalie is so short I can leap frog him." CJ chirped out. Benoit just laughed and shook his head. Mark rolled his eyes as he looked over to the goalie, he started to think and then shook his head. 'That can't be the same girl I know that plays hockey here. Can't be..' He shrugged the thought off as the coach motioned them over to start the practice session with me. Mark stood to my right, CJ on my left and Benoit in the middle. The Coach placed a few pucks upon the ice surface, moved over to the side, as I got down a bit into position with my stick in front of me, my catcher out ready for any shot.

Coach looked to me, I nodded and looked to the three of them. "Alright gentleman, Let them fly." Coach said. As CJ leaned his stick up for a slap shot, it went straight for the top part of my right shoulder, I leaned my shoulder up and blocked it as the puck dropped to the ice. I hit it away, shook off the shock of pain that ran through my shoulder. CJ stood there with his jaw open. "That was my hardest slap shot. Nobody has never blocked it and live to tell." Mark smirked as he looked to CJ. "Well first time for everything huh pretty boy." CJ shrugged off Mark's comment as they continued to shoot at me.

I took every shot they shot at me, except maybe a few here and there, that caught me off guard and went into the net. Coach blew the whistle to end the session. I placed my stick upon the top of the net as the gentleman skated over to the bench, got off the ice, also got some water and a cool down. I squirted some water through my mask for a drink as coach got off the ice and looked to Mr. McMahon. "I hope that was what you were looking for Mr. McMahon?" Mr. McMahon stood there in shock. "Yes it was. Your goalie's superb Coach Hanson. Where have you been hiding this goalie for so long now?" Coach smiled and shrugged. "Here playing for our Griffins sir. Best goalie in our league here and best on the team." Mr. McMahon nodded as his players came walking back over and sat on the bench. Coach motioned for me to come over to them. "Come here Ice.. You can meet the gentlemen, you just took to hockey school with." CJ rolled his eyes as Benoit laughed at him for being shown up by a goalie. Mark leaned himself forward upon the boards and just shook his head. He knew he was terrible at hockey, but it was charity work. I nodded, skated over and stopped with a snow slide. I placed my water bottle upon the wall as I placed my stick upon the bench. I looked to coach then to Mr. McMahon. He smiled down at me as he huddled down into his black fancy trench coat. "Please remove your helmet and show me what the mysterious Ice Wolf looks like." I looked to coach. He nodded as he smiled.

I nodded to Mr. McMahon as I removed my catcher and blocker, placing them upon the wall. I lifted up my helmet and removed it. CJ's jaw dropped as he stood up and looked disgusted. "Your goalie's a girl. This is an absolute joke right?" Benoit stood up along with Mark and applauded me. I took my mouth guard out, placed it in my catcher and moved my hair out of my face and smirked to Jericho. "What were you expecting, Patrick Roy in the net or something?" I joked. Benoit elbowed CJ in the ribs. "She got you there." Mark laughed and sat upon the wall. Mr. McMahon gave CJ an ugly look. "I didn't tell you guys about the goalie being a lady, because I knew how you were Jericho. Let me shake the hand of a superb goalie." He leaned his hand out to me. I took it gently and shook it firmly. "Thank you Mr. McMahon, I appreciate you giving me this opportunity to show you my skills. It was a lot of fun." He took his hand back and placed it back into his pocket to keep it warm. "Well I will let you get yourself together, while I talk to your coach. It was nice to meet you Leana." He nodded as he walked off with Coach to talk.

I shrugged as I reached for my water bottle and took a drink. A stick blade was slammed onto my blocking hand. I winced and followed it up to CJ. "What can't admit defeat?" I smirked as I grabbed my goalie stick and tried to lift up the blade off my hand. "Nope, just hate losing. Especially to a smart mouth goalie." CJ blurted out. Benoit and Mark both stood up. Benoit grabbed Jericho by the shoulder as Mark lifted the stick up and looked to me, smiling broadly. "She has every right to brag Jericho. Just because she's a lady, doesn't mean she can't play the sport." Mark looked to him as he spoke. I sighed relief once Mark and Benoit wrestled Jericho to the floor and got the stick off my hand. I grabbed my hand in pain and growled as I grabbed my goalie stick with my right hand, held it to his throat. Mark and Benoit looked directly at me and stood up except for CJ. "You try anything like that again, I will skin you alive with my skate." CJ nodded as I took my stick away from his throat as Coach and Mr. McMahon walked up.

"What's going on here? Leana you threatening my talent with a goalie stick. I'm not going to tolerate that here or anywhere." Mr. McMahon said firmly to me as he helped Jericho up off the floor. I backed away and coach stood next to me. "Mr. McMahon I don't think Leana wouldn't do that, unless she had a reason." I nodded as I held my left hand. Mark walked over to me and stood behind me with his hands upon my shoulders and looked to Mr. McMahon. "It's true Vince. She wouldn't hurt anybody unless she had too." Mr. McMahon looked to Mark in shock. "How do you know this Mark?" Mark looked down at me, then back to Vince. "This little lady here is my girlfriend." CJ and Benoit couldn't believe what they were hearing. Mr. McMahon nodded and a smirk came across his face. "Oh this is the lady you are always talking about. That I should look at for the team." Mark nodded as Benoit walked over and stood next to me with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked to Benoit then to Mark and leaned against him. His scent filled my nose and into my mind, it was intoxicating. "Mark's right Vince. Jericho threatened the goalie first with his stick and we jumped in. She was just defending herself." Benoit explained. Mr. McMahon looked to Jericho. "Is this true?" CJ rolled his eyes and nodded. "Evidence's in front of you Vince." Coach chimed in. I nodded towards him as I walked off. "If you don't believe me Mr. McMahon, then I don't belong on the Griffins or your team." I said as I walked off towards the locker room. Mark and Benoit watched me along with my Coach and then looked to Mr. McMahon and Jericho. Mark felt himself getting angry, it ran in his blood like wild fire, but he kept himself in check. He walked off to change out of his hockey gear, Benoit followed behind him. They left Mr. McMahon standing with Jericho as they argued with the Coach.

**Chapter 3**

I kept grumbling to myself under my breath as I walked into the locker room, slammed my stick against the locker along with the rest of my gear. I plopped myself down onto the bench and sighed deeply, placing my head into my good hand. I was madder than hell. That stupid ass might of ruin my chances of living a dream. Playing hockey and being with Mark. But no, it's never gonna happen. I missed the opportunity again. I took off my hockey equipment and was just in my hockey pants and a few pads when there was a knock on the locker room door. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, opening my locker, grabbing my tape and began to tape up my sore wrist. I looked at it. It was badly bruised and I could barely move my fingers. It was probably just stunned that's all. I could handle it with tape and some rest after the game. I'm not letting it keep me out of the game tonight. The pounding on the locker room door came once again. Someone really was impatient. I walked over to the locker room door and pulled it open. It was Mark. He was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, black workboots, and a tight black choppers t-shirt. His hair was in a braid. It was good to see he didn't cut his hair.

He looked down to me as I got lost in his emerald green pools, like I always did. "Hello Mark. Something I can help you with?" I just had to ask, after I shook my head and got myself back into reality. He smelt good. My god anybody could get lost in his scent. He leaned down and captured my lips in a mind bending kiss. Oh my hockey pucks, I have missed him more than I thought. I pulled back from the kiss and ran my tongue along my lips, still tasting him upon them. "I have missed you very much Leana." His voice was soft, but still had his attitude to it. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his waist in a hug. I needed one after what happen. "I have missed you too big guy. More than you know." I stepped back as I looked to him. "Sorry I haven't showered yet or anything. I must smell pretty ripe." He chuckled a bit and shook his head. "No your fine." I leaned against the door frame as I looked to him.

"What did you really want Mark, besides to come and kiss me and everything." He sighed as he looked to me. "Can't a guy come say hi and kiss his girlfriend? Or did it become a crime as of late." I shook my head no and sighed. "No it's not a crime, just thought you wanted something." "All I want is you. Also I wanted to see if you were alright." I nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Oh and thank you for helping me, I also must thank Chris as well. I do appreciate you helping me with him." Mark nodded. I looked to the floor and then back up at him. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him for a second or more. "There was something I wanted to ask you though. If I may?" I nodded. "Would you join me for dinner tonight after the game?" I thought about it for a moment and then smiled to him. "I would love to join you for dinner." He nodded as a gentle smile came across his lips. "Alright I will meet you out here after the game tonight." I nodded. "Sounds good. I will see you then." He nodded as he leaned down and kissed my lips gently one more time, then he walked off. I stood there and watched him disappear around a corner. I leaned back against the door and sighed deeply. My heart was pounding against my rib cage so hard, I thought it would bust through.

I walked back into the locker room to shower and get my stuff ready for tonight. Before the door even closed, I heard someone yelling for me. I poke my head out the locker room door to my Coach approaching me. "Your still here Leana. Good cause I need to speak to you." "Can't it wait coach I need a shower, then I was gonna go blade for awhile." He nodded. "This will only take a moment." I nodded as I looked to him as I crossed my arms over my chest. The Coach hesitated as he tried to find the right words. I looked to him sort of concerned. "What is it Coach?" He sighed as he looked to me. "Leana...You can't play in the game tonight. After the little incident with one of McMahon's guys, I can't risk you doing it again." I growled at the Coach. "So you believe him over me? How unfair is that? You've always believed in me Coach. Why are you stopping now?" He shook his head. "It's not that Leana. I do believe in you, just that if you play Vince is not going to come play against the team at all. Do you understand where I am coming from?" I snorted and looked to him as I pushed the locker room door open.

"Yea I understand alright. They are just afraid they will lose in front of the fans to a lady goal tender. Plus I didn't attack him Coach, he attacked me first. Like and were saying. I was only defending myself." The Coach nodded. "I know, but believes his guy over me. I'm sorry Leana." "Yea and I'm sorry too coach, for playing hockey for this team." With that said, I pushed the locker room open and went to finish getting cleaned up. The Coach stood there for a moment staring at the door. He sighed as he walked away. He hated to do what he did, but he had no other choice. It was this or forfeit the game. If it was my decision, I would of just kicked Vince's ass and then told him I was going to play.

**Chapter 4**

I finished getting cleaned up, packed up my gear into my hockey bag and slung it over my shoulder, walked out of the locker room. I was carrying both my home and away jersey for the team. I saw the Coach's office door open. I approached the door and knocked upon the door. The Coach looked up from his desk as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh Leana. I was just coming to get you. I wanted to speak to you about something. I just got off the phone with a few people..." I walked in and placed my hockey bag on the ground, along with my two goalie sticks. I tossed my jerseys upon his desk. The Coach watched me and slowly stood up in shock. "What are you doing?" I smirked. "Doing what I should of done a long time ago... Never started hockey... Nobody seems to believe me around here, 'cause I'm not from a fancy family or anything. Yes I live on the streets but I put my best effort forward every time I step onto the ice, but nobody seems to appreciate it or anything but me. But it's not good enough anymore. Coach I'm giving up my position and turning in my jerseys. I quit." The Coach looked down to the jerseys, then looked to me as I spoke. He sighed. "Are you sure you really wanna do this Leana? You know I appreciate what you do for this team. Your status or nothing has nothing to do with your skill and heart you have in this sport...I know you show it every time you hit the ice. That's what makes you so different than the rest of the team..." I shook my head. "It isn't just that Coach.. I have been through a lot of odds through out my life."

"I got the scars to prove it outside and inside. But today was the last straw. You took someone else's side than mine. The only two who believe me is my boyfriend Mark and a friend from the federation, Chris. CJ has had it in for me since who knows when.. You go and take his side over mine, you know me better than anybody around here Coach, well except for Mark, but that isn't the point. The point is you taking his side over mine, hurt me and I was looking forward to playing tonight. I wanted to go out there and give those guys a run for their money, plus have fun at the same time. I know it's for a charity event and I know what the cause is. I should know, I'm homeless and a street rat. But this is all I have left. Well it somehow has kept me going, besides Mark, to this point. I don't want to stop. But by the looks of things I guess I will have too. If you don't trust me, then I don't deserve to play for the team then."

The Coach sat back down and looked to me as I spoke once again. He nodded and ran a hand over his face. "Leana, I was going to say if you wanted to play, you can. Our backup goalie's sick. I talked to a few people besides Vince and you can play if you like. We have no other choice then to forfeit. You know how much I hate to forfeit games, especially when it's something this important." I stood there red in the face with embarrassment. Did I feel like a horse's ass now. I couldn't answer him. "What about when they see me hit the ice tonight.. Vince and CJ will make a scene. I know CJ will, cause that's the way he is." The Coach nodded. "Don't worry about it. You go and have fun, just like you said before you wanted to play tonight to show them what your made of and have fun at the same time. Here's your opportunity to redeem yourself and to show Vince you can make it on the corporate hockey team." I nodded as I thought about what he said. I nodded. "Alright Coach I will play tonight. But I don't think I will be playing for the Griffins anymore after tonight. You must understand my reasons, plus I have a few personal ones for that." The Coach nodded. "I understand Leana. It has been nice coaching you and having you play for the team." He leaned forward and extended his hand. I took it and shook it gently as I picked up my hockey gear. The Coach looked to me. "Why don't you leave that here in the office. You will need it tonight." I looked to him and nodded. I placed my hockey gear into a corner out of his way. "Thanks Coach. I owe you if I ever make it big time." He nodded."No you don't Leana. I just want to see you succeed that's all. Be back here for 7 o'clock. You must be suited up and on the ice by 7:30pm." I nodded as I left his office and the arena. I carried my roller blades in my hands and my backpack upon my back as I exited.

I removed my sneakers and placed on my roller blades. I took my backpack off, placed my sneakers in them. I wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt, of course one of Mark's. I couldn't resist one of his shirts. He always smelt good, so I had to wear it. I placed my backpack back on and took off to roller blade for awhile. I usually just cruised around town on the side walks, grinding railings, sailing down stairs, you know being a show off. After awhile I looked down at my watch and saw that it was getting late. I had to head back to the arena for the game.

I arrived back at the arena as some of the players for the WWE team started to show up. I slid to a hault on my skates as I saw Jericho entering the arena. I snorted as I went around to the other side door to go to the locker room. Some of my team mates were showing up as well, but I didn't pay much attention to them. I stopped to open the door when a pair of huge tattooed arms came wrapping around me from the back. I jumped startled nearly out of my skates. I looked up to see Mark holding me. I settled against him and smiled. "Fancy meeting you here and thanks for scaring me half to death." He chuckled. "Sorry I wanted to see you before the game and to wish you good luck tonight. But I don't think you'll need it." I chuckled as he unwrapped his arms from around me. I turned on my skates and looked to him. "Thanks. Same to you as well. You might need it. I see how you play." I couldn't help but laugh. Mark just rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "Aww did I hurt the Deadman's feelings?" I asked. He just nodded and gave me puppy eyes. God I hated that.

I rolled forward and stopped as I reached my hands up and placed them on his cheeks and pulling him down to me. I placed my lips upon his and gave him a nice kiss. He reacted like I knew he would. Wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to him. I pulled back and looked to him. I could see the lust growing in his emerald green orbs. I smiled and sighed deeply. "Feel better now?" He nodded a bit. "Yea for now. But how about after the game?" "That depends on how many times you fall down on the ice. It's a long way for you to fall don't forget." Mark looked at me funny as I backed up on my skates. He just started to lightly chuckle, he finally caught onto the joke. The door opened and out walked Glen. He was one of Mark's best friends in the federation and a good friend of mine. Like I said I don't have very many friends, only through the federation, cause of myself dating Mark.

"I though I heard voices out here." He said as he walked out the door closing it behind him. He was wearing some of his hockey gear. The pants and socks and what not, but above that nothing but his bare chest. I smiled to him as he looked to me. "Leana is that you?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "The one and only." I moved myself over to him as he approached me, embraced me in his huge muscular arms. I swear him and Mark are from the same mold practically, except Mark had the attitude problem, but not with me. He pulled back from the hug and looked down at me. "You have changed for the best. Your looking good. How have you been?" I rolled backwards a bit on my blades and stopped. "I've been alright. Getting by day by day like always. How about yourself there big guy? Your looking great as usual." He blushed a bit. "Thanks. I'm doing alright. I still don't have a steady girlfriend. Nobody can't handle me I guess." I laughed a bit. "Don't worry you'll find someone. Just maybe it isn't the right time yet." He nodded in agreeance. He looked to Mark. "Vince wanted me to come find you. You have to get into your gear. You seem to take forever when you do. Well according to Vince." Mark just sighed, walked over to the door as Glen opened it. "I will see you after the game like planned right Leana..." I nodded as I followed Mark inside. Glen held open the door, then let it close behind him once he was inside, heading back to their locker room. I stopped near mine as Mark followed and stopped in front of me.

I looked to him and just couldn't stop smiling. I took my backpack off my back and winced at my hurt wrist. Mark saw me and looked to me with concern. He took my hand into his, looking to my wrist, then looked to me. "If this bothers you Leana, why are you going to be playing tonight?" I sighed and looked to Mark. "I have no choice, I have to play. The back up goalie of ours is sick. Plus I'm not suppose to be playing tonight, but the Coach pulled a few strings and got me to play, plus cause of the other goalie." Mark looked to me funny. "Why wouldn't you have not been able to play tonight?" "Vince told my Coach I couldn't play cause of the incident with Jericho there. If I was to play Vince would of made my team forfeit the game. But he can't cause the Coach worked it all out. So don't go into the locker room looking for CJ to kill him. As for my wrist it's just a bit sore. It's not broken, it's just sprained or bruised that's all. I will be taping it up so it won't be so bothersome." Mark felt his anger starting to boil after hearing what I had to say.

He looked to Leana and nodded. "Now promise me Mark, that you will not try to kill Jericho." He sighed and rubbed my wrist very gently with his index and middle finger. It felt soothing to feel that. He looked to me as he spoke. "Yes I promise I won't go and try to kill him. I will hurt him after the game." I sighed and shook my head. "Don't do anything Mark, unless he starts it first." He nodded as I took my hand away from him. "Thanks for your concern. I greatly appreciate it." I reached into my back pack and pulled out a small satin bag. I handed it to Mark. "Here this is for good luck tonight." Mark looked down at the little satin bag, opened it, as an emerald green stone rolled out into the middle of his large hand. It had a coyote engraved into the stone and painted gold. He placed it back into the bag and tied it back up. He looked to me. "I can't take this Leana..." I closed his hand around it with both of mine. "Please, you will need it more than me tonight." He nodded as he leaned down, kissing my cheek softly. "I will meet you here after the game." I kissed his cheek back and nodded. I skated into the locker room to get ready for the game.

I took off my skates and backpack as I almost forgot my hockey bag was in the Coach's office. I left the locker room and headed for his office. I grabbed my bag, goalie sticks and left his office heading for my locker room. I heard a few voices nearby as I stopped. I listened in hard. It was Jericho talking to one of the guys who was on the team. I have never seen him before. He must of been a rookie of some sort. "Now I'm going to give you a few tips on the opponents goalie. There good one isn't playing so no need to worry about not scoring. This game's in the bag for us. Now the goalie I found out can't catch for nothing, so we shoot for the catcher side more than anything..." He kept on and on. I held back my laughter as CJ and the guy finished talking and walked off. I hid as they walked by in their hockey gear except for their skates and jerseys. I hurried down to the locker room and let the door close, as I sat down on the bench and just couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I laughed until I had tears running down my cheeks. Jericho had no clue. I started to get dressed as I rummaged through my bag. I finally found my backup helmet. I had two in case one had a problem with it.

I pulled it out of my bag and placed it upon the bench next to me. I saw the jersey we were suppose to wear tonight in my bag. The Coach must of placed it my bag while I was gone. I pulled it out, unfolded it and held it out in front of me. The whole jersey was black with red and white stripes on the cuffs and trimming the collar of the jersey. I lifted a brow to the front. It was a griffen alright, but it was cooler than ours. It was ripping itself through the WWE logo on the front. I thought that was kind neat. I looked to the numbers. The whole number was white with red trim. I had number 1. I looked to the back. The number on the back was the same along with the letters for the name. Of course mine said 'Wolf' on the back as my last name. I draped it over my bag as I taped up my hurt wrist really good. It wasn't too painful as it was before now that it was taped. I was thanking god that it was my blocker side and not my catcher side.

I finished suiting up and stood up on my skates. It was time for the game. I grabbed my helmet and placed it on. It was dark blue this time, with griffins charging towards you on the sides with flames for wings. On top was a picture of a wolf sitting on a cliff howling at the moon, the wolf looked like it was made of ice, but it was just a very light blue color to make it seem that way. Of course my nickname 'Ice Wolf' on the back head panel. I grabbed my water bottle, two sticks and walked out of the locker room and headed for the tunnel to wait with my team to be announced to the ice. The tunnel is where the team stood until we were announced. I was always first, cause the goalie led the team out. I placed my goalie helmet on as I bent down and leaned on one of my sticks, the other I handed it off to the stick boy as he placed it on the bench rack with the rest of the spare sticks. I was getting myself into 'The Zone', as I refer to it. I heard the announcment of our team and nodded as we headed out and hit the ice.

**Chapter 5**

We had to skate around a few times for warm up. I stopped and scratched up the goalie surface for better grip, as the rest of the team stretched out, then I did my stretches. I got to my feet, grabbed water bottle and placed it on top the net along with my stick. The rest of the team got off the ice and sat on the bench, except for the starting line-up of course. I was part of that. I looked across the ice. The WWE team had their starting line-up on the ice as well. The two biggest guys on the team of course were Glen and Mark. Shortest I swear must of been Chris Jericho. And you thought I was a shorty. The announcer announced the starting line-ups as I removed my goalie helmet and held it under my arm, after removing my blocker and placing it on top of the net.

For the WWE All-Stars, they were called, for the center and left and right wings was Chris Benoit, Jericho and the guy that he was talking too. I only saw Morgan on the back of his jersey. The defensemen were Mark and Glen. Of course there goalie was one of the office staff. Mark looked good in his hockey uniform, but I don't think he didn't want to do this. I know him too well, but he does it cause it's charity work and because it's a sport. He loves doing that when needed.

The game was ready to start as I placed my mouth guard in, then replaced my helmet back on. I slipped my blocker back on gently, my wrist was still bothering me. I placed that in the back of my mind as I grabbed my stick and got ready for some fun. The refs were on the ice as the ref skated up to the center of the ice with the puck in his hands as the centers faced one another in a face-off. The ref dropped the puck as Benoit won the face off, and the game was on.

It was a hard hitting game, the whole time. Mark and Glen got in some nice hits and so didn't my team. I was blocking most of the shots, but two got by me for a tie score. I looked up at the clock real quick as a face-off was at the other end. There was 30 seconds left. I placed my eyes back on the playing at the other end. Glen hit the ice then Mark, as they were taken down by my team. But the puck was taken away by Jericho as him and Morgan skated my way. I skated out a ways to meet them as Jericho looked to me as he approached. His expression was priceless. He knew it was me. I backed up to keep an eye on Morgan. He passed it to Morgan to take my eyes off of him. Morgan took it and went to shoot it and faked it as Jericho was skating at a massive speed. I was near the corner post of the goal, when he plowed right into me, knocking me to the side as Morgan shot it in. I flew across the ice and slid into the wall. The game was over, the WWE All-stars won.

I growled as I got up, dropped my catcher and blocker to the ice, removed my helmet, letting it drop to the ice. I skated right for Jericho as I took him down to the ice. I held him down by his jersey."You did that on purpose!" I growled. My team skated over as so did Jericho's. CJ was laughing at me. "I was just playing hockey. If you can't take the hits sweet heart, don't play the game." I punched him as I felt two huge hands pick me up off of Jericho. It was Mark. "Leana, he's not worth it." I growled as I looked to him. Morgan helped Jericho off the ice. Jericho got to his feet as the rest of the team backed him up but Glen, Chris Benoit and a few others stood behind me. "You better learn to keep her on a leash better Taker. Not unless you want your little girlfriend hurt." Jericho proclaimed. Mark started to skate towards him as Glen grabbed his shoulder. "You need a muzzle Jericho. So why don't you skate your pansy ass off the ice, before I wipe the rink with it." I snickered. Jericho was speechless at that point. Coach and Vince came walking over and stood between Jericho and I. "What's going on here?" Vince asked, then he saw me and then looked to Coach. "You let her play?! I told you I didn't want her to play cause of this conversational stuff going on amongst the players." The Coach furrowed his brow and stood next to me with his arms across his chest. "There was no problem until your player here gave my goalie a cheap shot. The ref even saw it. Everybody did, but of course not you."

Vince was now pissed more than ever. He rounded up his team and got them off the ice. The Coach placed his hand upon my shoulder and then patted it. "Great job tonight Ice Wolf. Come on. He's not worth it." I looked to Mark and the guys behind me. "Thanks guys. I owe you all." They shook their heads as Vince yelled for them to get going. "We better go before he blows a gasket.. See you later Wolf.. Nice game tonight.." Benoit said as he patted my shoulder and skated off with the rest of the guys following. I looked to Mark and nodded and lipped to him. 'See you soon.' He smiled as he skated off the best he could without falling. I skated off, got off the ice and headed for the locker room.

**Chapter 6**

I sat down on the bench in front of my locker, I was the only one in the locker room, because it was a ladies locker room. I was the only lady on the team. I was proud of myself for showing everybody that I could do anything as long as I put my mind to it, but I think my opportunity for the corporate team was gone. I grabbed some clothes out of my backpack and went to shower. I finished getting cleaned up and dressed. I was just finishing packing up my hockey gear into my bag, when a pounding came upon the locker room door. I jumped a bit and was about to tape up my wrist once again, when the person on the other side of the door was very impatient. I sighed as I walked over to the door and opened it. It was Jericho and that Morgan guy on the other side.

"What came to finally admit I kicked your ass on the ice and I can play the game just as good or better than you?" I just couldn't resist. Jericho just scoffed at the remark I made. Morgan just stood there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "No that ain't it you ice jockey." Jericho reached out, grabbed me by the front of my t-shirt and threw me against the wall. All the air rushed out of my lungs as I looked to Jericho. He had one hell of a nice shiner upon his face. "Listen and listen good woman. If you ever and I mean EVER lay a hand upon me again. You will not live to see the next hockey game to play... Let's just say you'll never see Mark nor your buddies again." I growled as I struggled against Jericho's grip. Morgan came walking over and spoke. "If Vince offers you a position on the corporate team, refuse it.. If you except it, then your life will be a living hell, if you .. catch my drift..." Jericho let me go as he heard a few of the guys walking our way. Mark and Glen turned the corner as Jericho and Morgan turned around, as I hit the floor onto my ass.

I growled as I swung my hands up and connected between Morgan and Jericho's legs. They both hit their knees like sacks of potatoes. "You ever THREATEN me again?! There will be HELL to pay!" I got to my feet as Mark and Glen jogged over with Chris and Adam right behind them. "What's going on here?" Chris asked. I looked to Jericho and Morgan. "These two ice monkeys decided to come and threaten me. If I took a position on the corporate team, they would do something who knows. But I don't take kindly to threats." Mark growled as he leaned down, picked up Jericho and Morgan by the fronts of their shirts. "If I ever hear of you two being around or even speaking about Leana again... You two will be breathing through a hole in your head.. Get me?" They both shook their heads as Mark dropped them to the ground.

I walked over to the locker room door and sighed as I leaned against it. Morgan and Jericho got to their feet and slowly scurried off. Mark and the rest of the guys watched and made sure they left in a very big hurry. Mark turned back to me. "You alright?" I nodded. "Yes I am. A little peeved off, but nothing worse for the weary." Mark nodded as he looked to the others as they walked out of the building to leave. Mark looked back to me. "The guys want me to join them for a beer to celebrate the game tonight. I told them I had plans already made. They figured out I was going to be with you tonight. They said you were welcome to join us if you wanted..." I smiled up at him and thought about it for a moment. "How about we just get something to eat, while we have a beer with the guys. I'm wanting company tonight. Nothing against you or anything Mark. I'm just in that group kind of mood." Mark nodded. "I understand Leana. Alright get the rest of your gear and meet me outside, I will let the guys knows." I nodded as I walked back into the locker room. Mark walked outside to meet the rest of the guys.

Mark walked up to Glen as the other guys were having a snowball fight. Glen was staying out of it. Glen looked to Mark as he walked up. "Well, what's going on?" Mark nodded. "Yea she'll be joining us. We're going to get something to eat at the same time we're having a beer with you guys. She's in group kind of mood. Whatever that means."

Glen shrugs as he gets belted in the back with a snowball. Glen whips around and looks to the others. "Alright who threw that?!" I just stood there and just laughed. "What can't take a hit?" Glen turned and looked to me. "How.. what.. How did you do that without me hearing you?" I shrugged as I walked up with my hockey bag in one hand and my backpack upon my back. "It's called being a mouse." Glen nodded as Mark grabbed my equipment bag and placed it in the SUV rental, Glen was driving. Glen looked to the guys. "Alright you clowns let's go get drunk." They all piled into four vehicles and we all drove to a nice restaurant I knew of with a bar. I rode with Mark in the back seat of the SUV Glen was driving with Chris in the passenger side. I sat leaning against Mark all the way there. It was mighty comfy I might add.

**Chapter 7**

We arrived at the restaurant and was given a table in a far corner away from everybody. It was great being around friends and some new faces to the WWE Family. We chowed, drank, told jokes, told stories and drank more. We had to leave the restaurant because some of the guys were getting a little too loud. So I lend them down the street to a local pool hall, where I would go to shoot some pool, when I wasn't playing hockey. We walked into the place, it was quite empty except for a few bikers occupying the bar. We all walked in as the guys started in on playing. I decided I needed a small break and sat down at the bar for a spell. Mark and Glen were playing partners in a pool game against Chris Benoit and John Cena. I ended up talking to the bartender, which was a good friend of mine. We got caught up in conversation until I had a feeling something was wrong behind me.

Sure enough there was trouble. Somehow Jericho and Morgan had found us at the pool hall. I looked up from my beer in front of me and looked to the doorway of the place. Sure enough Jericho made a bee line for me and took a seat on the empty barstool next to me. I just ignored him and watched the television above the bartender of sports highlights. I felt his eyes upon me as I looked over. "Well well well, ain't it the ice jockey. What brings you here besides hanging around with low lifes.." I snorted and turned on my barstool and looked to Jericho. "I don't know why I'm here hanging out with you Jericho. Your as low as they can go, if you get my drift." Jericho just rolled his eyes as I got to my feet and walked over to the pool table where Mark and Glen were. I didn't feel like dealing with Jericho anymore.

I ended up taking Glen's place in the pool game for awhile. He needed a break and some fresh air, so he went outside for awhile. Mark looked to me as he leaned down and spoke to me. "Everything alright?" I nodded as I watched John take his shot on the table. "Yea just Jericho thinking he can get in my head as usual." Mark looked towards the bar to Jericho sitting there staring and watching like he had nothing else better to do. Mark just glared at him evilly as I went to take my shot at the game. I had to move over near Jericho to take the shot as well. I wasn't looking forward to this. Mark kept an eye on him while I was shooting. Jericho climbed off his barstool and stood nearby. I could just feel his burning gaze upon me. It was fucking annoying.

I went to take my shot as a foot came up behind me knee and nudged it, as I misssed the shot completely. I whipped myself around and growled. "What the hell was that FOR?!" Jericho stepped back with his hands in the air. "I didn't do anything.." Mark walked over as he placed the pool cue upon the table. "Don't lie Jerital. I saw you nudge your foot into the back of her knee. If your looking for a fight, let's take it outside." Jericho scoffed. "I would wipe the pavement with you DeadMan. Alright you want a piece of me let's go." Jericho headed outside with Morgan right on his heels. I grabbed Mark's arm, he looked to me as I shook my head. "Mark please don't do this. I don't need anybody getting hurt." Mark shook his head. "He won't get hurt, very badly. He needs an ass whopping Leana. And he's going to get it right now." I let his arm go and sighed as Chris came up beside me and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "You should know this Leana by now, once Mark has his mind set on something, nobody can never change it." I nodded. "I know I know Chris. But I wanted to kick Jericho's ass not Mark." Chris just laughed as we walked outside.

Jericho was waiting on the sidewalk for Mark to come outside. I sighed as I stepped in front of Mark. "No Mark.. This is my fight. I'm going to finish it." Jericho rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not fighting an ice jockey. I don't want to be responsible for putting you in the hospital." I growled as I walked up to Jericho and faced him. He was a bit taller than me but I managed. "I have a better way of settling this, You king sized Jackass. You and me now the arena. You and me are going to fight on the ice. Unless.. You can't handle yourself on the ice." Jericho rubbed his peach fuzz sort of goatee upon his chin in thought and looked to me. "Alright your on Ice Jockey. I will meet you at the arena." With that said Jericho and Morgan left for the arena. Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder, I looked up to him and sighed. "Don't try to talk me out of it either Mark. This is an opportunity to show him. He can't bully me and get the fuck away with it. I'm sick and tired of his bullshit, since you guys have been here. I'm going to shut him up once and for all." Mark sighed and didn't say nothing as we all walked back to our vehicles and drove back to the arena.

**Chapter 8**

We arrived at the arena and parked the cars in the back so nobody would see nothing. I climbed out and dug through my hockey bag and grabbed my skates and zipped up the bag. I started for the arena's back door. Glen stopped me in my tracks with wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up off the ground. "Glen put me down.. What's the big idea.." I struggled against his grip. "I'm not going.. to let you do this.. I know how Jericho is, he fights dirty. Just let Mark handle this." I growled. "No this is my fight and I'm going to finish it." Mark came walking over and placed a hand upon Glen's shoulder. "Let her go Glen. Once her mind is made up, nothing can't change it." Glen placed me upon my feet as Jericho and Morgan walked up. I unlocked the arena's back door and everybody walked inside. I turned on the arena's lights as we walked to the rink. Jericho had his skates with him. We were gonna fist fight on the ice, on hockey skates. Plain and simple. This was going to be a piece of cake. I knew Jericho was a hockey player but he wasn't always on the ice like I was.

The rest of the guys stood where the benches were as Jericho hit the ice then I did. "What are the rules?" Jericho asked as we started circling one another. "Heh is the big bad Jericho afraid to break rules?" Jericho growled. "I'm a rule breaker not a maker. Spill it Ice Jockey." I slid to a halt as did Jericho. "Rules are... There are no rules.. Anything goes." Jericho nodded as my eyes slid to the side as I nodded to the guys cheering on the side lines. Jericho was the first to make a move for me. I slid to the side as I saw him fly and slide to a halt down near the goal. I turned around and stood there. "You missed by the way.." "I meant to miss. I wanted to make sure you were paying attention and not trying to bring your so called boyfriend into this. He just dating you cause he feels sorry for you. You ice jockeying street rat. I know all about you. Couldn't make it in the NHL because no team would take you in. You were too violent on the ice. Or was it because you weren't good enough..."

I growled as I charged right for Jericho. He was right though, except for the violent part. I speared him right to the ice and just started pounding him with everything I had with my fists. He pushed me off as I slid across the ice and stopped. I got to my feet as I skated over to the bench and grabbed a hockey stick I kept nearby for shooting practice. I skated out into the middle of the ice, brought my hand up and told him to bring it. "Bring it Jericho. You can't beat me. You couldn't make it in the NHL either. Even if you were just as good as you say you are. Nobody would want you cause of your attitude. By the way.. You shoot like a GIRL!" Jericho got to his feet and came right for me. I slid the stick across the ice and hit him right under his skates. Jericho went flying down the ice and knocked me over. I wasn't expecting that. I fell backwards and slammed my back onto the ice. It knocked the wind out of me.

Jericho knew it and jumped on the opportunity quickly and grabbed me by one of my skates and slid me towards the boards head first. I turned myself around, I slid sideways into the boards. I just laid there for a moment and then slowly moved as Jericho came skating over and slid to a halt throwing snow upon me. I got to my knees as I looked up to a bloody Jericho. He saw my taped wrist and he was holding the stick in his hands. "You wanna play dirty. So can't I, Ice Jockey." My bad wrist was up on the wall, keeping me from being back down on the ice. He slammed the stick as hard as he could right on top of it. Only thing that I felt was pain as I wrapped my other hand around it and fell to the ice in pain. "How do you like that junior.." Jericho threw the stick as he stood over me. "If you ever and I mean EVER.. want to make fun of me again.. You will not be so lucky.."

Next thing I knew it a hockey puck flew across the air and hit Jericho right in the back. He hit his knees as I quickly scrambled to my knees, looked over and saw Glen leaning against the wall. "You ever touch her again. It will be too soon jockey boy.." I got to my feet as Jericho slowly rose to his feet. "Alright which one of you ass clowns did that?!" He looked to the guys on the sidelines as he charged for the bench. He figured it was Mark. I tackled Jericho to the ice as Morgan came out onto the rink and came right for me.

He didn't have skates on, so he was slipping and sliding and fell right on me. The rest of the guys weren't going to take this. They also did the same thing and it turned into an all out brawl on the ice.

"What the HELL is going on here!" We all just stopped dead right where we were. It was Coach and Vince. Oh boy.. We were in deep shit now. I was under everybody as they were all after Jericho and Morgan. "Alright everybody games over off the ice NOW!" The Coach yelled as Vince walked up and opened the bench door as the guys slowly got to their feet and walked off the ice. I slowly sat up, bruised, bloody and no worse than Jericho. I slowly got to my feet and slowly skated off the ice. After everybody was off the ice, Vince gave them all a talking too including me. I knew my chances on the team were gone now. I walked off after Vince stopped yakking away. He had taken Jericho and Morgan off to the side, after hearing what had been going on.

I sat down on a nearby chair and placed my skates upon the floor and sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. The Coach came walking over and saw my wrist. The black and blue color had traveled up into my hand and down just below my elbow on my forearm. "You knew better Leana not to do that. But I can't scold you cause you did what you thought was right. You stood up for yourself, but it cost you something and another thing.." I looked up to the Coach as I stood up. "I know it cost me a chance to make it to a corporate team.. But what else did it cost me?" Coach nudged his head to my arm. "It cost you your arm, look at it Leana. You better go get that checked out and report to me tomorrow after you do so. Then we will know what to do with you." I nodded as I walked off.

**Chapter 9**

The Coach sighed as he ran a hand through his thinning hair as he walked into his office and plopped himself down in his office chair. Mark walked by and stopped with Glen and Chris right behind him. "Oh I thought I heard someone around... Do you know where Leana is?" He asked Coach. The Coach looked up to Mark and didn't answer at first and then leaned back in his chair with a long, deep sigh and looked to them all. "Yes I do Mark, she left about twenty minutes ago to get her arm looked at. Knowing Leana, she's probably walking." Mark nodded and looked to the Coach as Glen and Chris left the room. "Anything wrong sir?" The Coach looked to Mark and smile a bit and shook his head. "No nothing's wrong. Just a bit worried about Leana that's all. I just wish things would go right for her, just this once. She needs a break like this, and it seems something it trying to stop her." Mark nodded as he looked to the man. "No worries. She will get her break. The guys and I will make sure of it." The Coach stood up, walked around the desk and placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder. "That's good to hear Mark. I hope your right. It's good to see Leana has good friends and someone who cares about her on her side for once, instead of against her." Mark nodded as they shook hands and Mark walked off.

Mean while, I was just walking out of the hospital with a cast upon my left wrist. The cast stop just below my elbow and consumed my forearm, wrist and hand, leaving my thumb, pinky and ring finger exposed. My middle and index finger were part of the cast. Jericho had really crushed my wrist and hand this time. I sighed as I adjusted my backpack upon my back and started walking back to the arena. I yawned as I placed on my head phones and played GodSmack's "Running Blind". This tune just touched on how I felt right now with my life.

Can't find the answers

I've been crawling on my knees

Looking for anything

To keep me from drowning

Promises have been turned to lies

Can't even be honest inside

Now I'm running backward

Watching my life wave me goodbye

I sighed as I just kept on walking and let the song just repeat upon my discman. It told the truth of how I felt about everything happening right now with my life. I felt blind and I was running backwards and didn't know where to go nor how to stop. Hopefully Mark's the answer and the corporate team, if I made it upon the team that is. Which I highly doubt I did, now that Jericho and Morgan got what they want out of the deal. Well with me I got the nasty end, a broken arm and no where to go, well for the time being I didn't.

Searching for nothing

Wondering if I'll change

I'm trying everything

But everything still stays the same

I thought if I showed you I could fly

Wouldn't need anyone by my side

Now I'm running backward

With broken wings I know I'll die

Running blind

I'm running blind

Somebody help me see

I'm running blind

Running blind...

I arrived back at the arena, only veichle there was the Coach's. I was in for it now. I walked into the side entrance and down the hallways to his office. There he sat, staring at his notes sitting upon his desk. I knocked upon the door to get his attention. He jumped as he sighed and found out it was me. "Oh it's just you Leana. Sorry I didn't even here you come into the arena, usually I do." I turned off the discman and nodded. "It's alright Coach. I know how that is.." The Coach nodded and looked to my left arm. "How long are you in that thing?" He asked.

I sighed as I sat down and removed my backpack from my back and placed it in my lap. "Six weeks. I don't know what I'm going to do for six weeks, without being able to play or do anything." The Coach shrugged. "I'm sorry Leana you know you can't play. Anyways you gave up your position on the team remember?" I nodded as I slowly stood up and sighed. "I'm sorry about tonight Coach. That was my fault. If anybody needs to take the blame I will." With that said I grabbed my hockey bag, which was left in the Coach's office and left.

The Coach just sat there. He didn't want to let her go, but he was use to her disappearing and showing up for practice and such the next day. But he knew she wouldn't be back this time. I left out the back door of the arena for the last time. I trudged through the snow as it began to fall. I had my backpack upon my back and my hockey bag being nearly dragged upon the ground. I knew a few places I could go, but now they wouldn't be good spots to be in this weather. I only knew of one spot where I could keep warm and have a spot to sleep. Where I have been living since I was about 17 years old. I walked down the street and took a few alleyways as the snow began to fall more harder and the wind picked up.

I shivered as I stopped and zipped up my jacket. I sighed as I finally reached my home away from everything. A small wooden shed on the outskirts of a graveyard. The graveyard keeper had a new one built on the other side, so he said I could use this one. It was throughly insulted from the elements. I opened the door and closed it as I placed my hockey bag down on the ground. I lit a couple of oil lanterns and hung one up and left one on the table until I got a fire going in small pot belly stove that stood in a corner. I coughed a bit as I removed my back pack and placed it upon the wooden boards that made up the floor. An old matress with a few blankets and pillow was my bed. I sat down as I removed my boots and placed them to the side.

I turned off the hung up lantern and took the other one down with me to my level so I could read a bit before trying for some sleep. The place wasn't much, but it kept me warm and out of the cold. Nobody knew about this place, but me to live in and Coach knew I stayed here when it snowed. Other than that, I was usually sleeping in an alleyway during the warm nights. I yawned as I finished reading and turned the lamp off, put it back on the table out of the way. I placed more wood in the stove to keep it going for the night as I snuggled down upon my bed. I had to wear my jacket still cause the blankets weren't thick ones, but good enough to keep me warm. I sighed as I let sleep finally consume me.

**Chapter 10**

Mark sighed as he finally was giving up for the night on looking for Leana. The guys haven't seen her either as they all returned to the hotel for some much needed sleep. Mark climbed out of the SUV Rental that Glen and him were sharing. He sighed as he ran a hand through his long, thick auburn hair. He jumped when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, it was Glen. "Don't give up Mark. She will turn up, like she always does. Try the arena tomorrow morning. She might turn up there for some skating, work out or something. You never know." Mark nodded as they walked into the hotel. "Hopefully your right Glen. I sure hope she's there. I'm very worried about her and so is her Coach.

I have never seen someone care about her besides us. It's good to see that someone else is looking out for her all this time, while I was away. Why did I stay away all this time from her? I feel like such an asshole for not coming back to her sooner." Glen patted his shoulder as they entered the elevator and headed up to their rooms. "Don't beat yourself up over it man. There are a lot of questions, that maybe will get answered as time goes on, but right now enjoy the time you are having with her.. Well were I should say, until you find her. You two need some time alone to talk things out. I hate seeing you like this bro, and seeing Leana struggling like she is. It's not right, she's too talented, intelligent woman to be treated the way she has been. Everybody will agree with you who knows her." Mark nodded as the elevator stopped on their floor. They all disembarked and walked to their rooms. Mark unlocked his hotel room door and walked in. He yawned as he stretched and tossed his bag to the ground. He changed up and got in bed. He couldn't fall asleep right away, he was thinking about Leana too much, wondering where she was and such. Finally sleep did take him over.

The next morning Mark was up and already heading out the door. He was dressed in tight blue jeans, his black workboots, a black t-shirt under his black hooded Choppers sweat shirt. He yawned as he walked out of the lobby heading for the arena to see if Leana had showed up there. Glen had to run to catch up with him. "Where you off to in such a hurry this early in the morning?" Mark stopped as he unlocked the driver side door of the SUV. "I'm going to the arena to see if Leana's there. Like you said we need to talk..." Glen nodded as he listened to him. "Alright, but don't forget we have an autograph session at about 1pm this afternoon. Don't be late." Mark nodded as he climbed into the SUV and drove off to the arena.

Mark pulled into the parking lot of the arena and climbed out as the Coach was walking up to the front door. Mark jogged over as he greeted him. "Hey Coach. Have you seen Leana by any chance?" The Coach turned around and smiled gently to Mark as he approached him. "If I understand correctly. If this door isn't locked, she's here working out or on the ice. If it's locked then she hasn't showed up, which is very rare..." Mark nodded as the Coach tried the door knob. The Coach sighed. "I'm sorry Mark, she isn't here the door's locked. Maybe she's running late this morning cause of her arm. Hang out for a bit, if she doesn't show that means she's hiding out for a few days. She does that time to time. Don't ask me where she goes because that could be one of many, many places." Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he listened to the Coach's words. Coach pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He invited Mark in to hang around until Leana showed up.

A few hours went by and no sign of her. Mark looked to his watch and sighed. "I guess she's hiding out." The Coach looked to Mark and nodded. "I guess so. I'm sorry Mark, if she shows up do you want me to give her a message or anything?" Mark grabbed a piece of paper, took a pen out of his pocket and jotted down some information on the paper. "Yes could you give her this please.

It's where I'm going to be for the afternoon then I will be back at the hotel for a bit, before going to the live show tonight." The Coach took the folded piece of paper and placed it nearby. "I will let her know." Mark nodded as he left to go and pick up Glen for the autograph session.

I yawned as I slowly stirred. I winced as I was totally stiff from sleeping wrong. I shivered as I stayed curled up under the warmth of the blankets and my jacket now. I slowly sat up and looked at my watch. "Holy Shit.. It's late.. I never sleep in." I uncovered myself as I got on my workboots. tied them tightly, the best I could with my casted hand and got to my feet. I grabbed my roller blades and placed my blankets over the mattress to keep it warm, the best the blankets could and left. I slipped on my roller blades, I know it's winter but this was my quicker way of getting places. I placed my back pack upon my back and hung my workboots over my shoulder and skated off for the arena. I slid to a stop near the back door of the place. I opened the door and skated in. I was just going to do a cardio workout today.

I skated through the arena to the workout room. I stopped outside, sat down removing my skates, taking off my back pack and going through it. I took out my sneakers and workout clothes, changed in a nearby bathroom and went to do my cardio workout. I just finished as I was just about to leave, after a shower and a clothes change when Coach caught my attention. "There you are Leana! I was wondering if I would see you today.. Been in hiding?" I turned around and shook my head. "No I slept in really late today by mistake. I'm sorry I'm here I just did a cardio workout and I'm out of here Coach. I guess I will be going." I turned to leave as Coach placed a hand upon my shoulder. "It's alright Leana. your welcome here anytime, you know that. But I have something for you." Coach reached into his pocket and pulled out the note from Mark and handed it to me. I took it from him and nodded as I left.

I started walking down the street, opened it and read it. I smiled as I nodded. "I think I will drop by and see them both at one shot." I looked to my casted hand and sighed. "Or maybe not... But I'm going anyways." I knew where they were. They were downtown at a nearby hockey/hobby shop. I sat down and threw on my roller blades and skated down into town for the shop. I breaked to a stop and saw the long ass line that was circling the block. I sighed as I knew a back door to the shop. I skated around back and opened the door. I ran into the owner of the place. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt. "Where do you think your going? Go get in line like everybody else. No fans nor nobody's aloud back here." I growled and wiggled in his grip. "Let me go. I'm not a fan. I know them both personally." The owner gave me a dirty look as he looked to the backs of Mark and Glen through the doorway ahead of us. The owner looked to me and snorted. "I highly doubt that street rat. I know who you are. Why don't you just get out of my shop before I call the cops..." I growled and wiggled in his grip still. "Let me go you over grown idiot! I'm not a street rat and I know them. I am telling you the TRUTH!"

The owner wasn't believing me for one moment until Mark heard the commontion going on behind them. He thought it was Jimmie their guard dealing with a sneaky fan. Mark turned around and saw it was me. "Hey let her go. She's with me." The owner jumped at the sound of Mark's voice. I just stood there and smirked as the owner let my shirt go. I adjusted it as Mark turned back to the approaching fans he had to sign for. The owner gave me a killer glare as I looked to him. "I'm keeping my eye on you. Don't do nothing funny or I will be throwing you out literally. I don't care who your with." I snorted as I removed my roller blades, placed on my workboots and carried my blades and backpack with me to the opening doorway and placed it to the side out of the way. Glen turned around and looked to me as he smiled on the other side of his mask. "You decided to show huh?" I nodded as I acted like I worked for them. "Sorry I couldn't get my car started." Glen chuckled a bit as he turned in his chair back to the fans.

I slid behind Mark and stood against the wall as the gentleman who was with them looked to me. Mark looked at the promo guy and lifted a brow. "She's with me. So don't even think about it." The guy just kept to himself. He must of been Mark and Glen's fetching lacky for the session. I kept to myself until the last fan was done and out of the shop. Mark stood up as he stretched and looked to me with a huge smile upon his face. "I thought you weren't going to show up." I smiled to him as I followed him into the back of the shop. Glen followed behind me with the lackey trailing. I grabbed my back pack and followed them out of the shop. The owner kept his eyes on me until I walked out of the back of the shop. It felt eerie to have him watch my every move, but damn way over paranoid.

Glen yawned as he stretched off to the side as Mark and I talked. "Where were you this morning and last night. Your Coach told me where you went, but you weren't there.." I sighed as I looked to him. "I slept in way late this morning. As for last night..." I lifted up my casted arm to his view. "I did go, but you must of just missed me." Mark placed my casted hand between his huge, massive, but gentle hands and sighed. "How long you stuck in this...and what's the damage?" I sighed as Glen caught a glimpse of what was going on and came walking over. "Is that what Jericho did?" They both looked to me. "Now calm down.. Let me answer your questions. I'm stuck in this for six weeks. Broken bones and yes this is what he did.." Mark let go and I placed my arm at my side. Mark turned around and balled his hands into fists. "Jericho's TOAST!" He yelled. I sighed as I turned him around by the shoulder. "Mark listen to me. Don't even sink to Jericho's level. He will get his, just this isn't the moment right now." Glen looked to Mark. "She's right Mark. Jericho's a complete ass clown anyways." I couldn't help but laugh at Glen using one of Jericho's lines.

Mark sighed as he slowly calmed down. "Your right.. Sorry .." I smiled to him and shook my head. "No need to be sorry. We will get him back, but at his own game. But right now it's not the time. Don't worry." Mark looked to me like I had two heads. "Just trust me. Anyways.. I got your note, that's how I found you here. But did you invite me to your show tonight to be with you?" Glen looked to Mark and then to me. "He did?" Glen smirked at Mark. "Nobody told me until now..."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Glen shut your mouth right now before I permantly indent my fist into your forehead." Glen lifted his hands up and walked off. "My lips are sealed." I looked to Glen and then to Mark. "What was that about?" Mark shook his head. "No worries. Would you like to join me and Glen for something to eat and then we are going to the arena... If you still want to come tonight that is.." I couldn't help but smile at Mark and nodded. "I would love to join you two and see you kick ass in the ring tonight." Mark smiled as we walked over to the SUV. Mark opened the door for me as I climbed in the back seat and placed my back pack upon the floor. Glen got the passenger in the front and Mark was driving. We headed off for some food and then the arena.

**Chapter 11**

We arrived at the arena and we bombed by fans waiting and seeing the talent drive into the arena parking lot under the arena itself. Thank god for tinted windows on the SUV. They couldn't see Glen nor me. But in case Glen had to place a towel over his head, cause he was still wearing a mask for his angle. So nobody knew what he really looked like. Mark stopped at the overhead door and lowered the window enough so the guard knew who it was and wanted in. He radioed in to open it up, some talent was here. Mark got the window up before some of the fans realized it was him. It was kind of exciting to me, I have never seen this before, well from this side of the fence. I've been on the other side before. It's kind of odd seeing it from Mark and Glen's view.

We pulled into the garage and parked off to the side. The door was closed as we piled out of the SUV. Glen dug out his mask before he climbed out and put it on, in case some of the fans were looking through the garage windows. Load and behold they were. I could hear them banging on the glass, I was kind of use to that cause they do it at the hockey games to distract me. I grabbed my backpack as Mark closed the back of the SUV and we all walked inside. "Exciting isn't it?" Glen chuckled a bit from behind his mask to me. I just shook my head. "To me it sort of is Glen. To you guys it's an everyday thing. To me it's neat to see it from your side of the fence, than just from one side. I see it now from both." Mark looked to me as he opened the door to the arena. "When did you all of a sudden become so smart?" He asked. Glen walked in and I followed behind him and stopped and looked to him. "Once you came around, my smarts came back with you.. You had my smarts for awhile and then you returned them.." Mark just rolled his eyes as we walked inside and down to their locker room.

I plopped myself down on the couch as Glen and Mark dropped their bags to the floor. I took off my back pack and placed it between my feet and just leaned back and sighed. "Hmm very comfy.. You two are lucky for something like this." Glen looked to me like I had lost my rocker and Mark just nodded. Glen then realized I wasn't use to this sort of thing, living on the streets and all. It had slipped his mind until now. Mark knew what I meant when I said that right off the bat. I yawned as I closed my eyes for a moment and just relaxed. Glen had snuck out of the room to go off to see a few of the guys before coming back and getting ready for the show. So that left Mark and I alone.

Mark came walking over and I felt the sofa sag under his weight next to me. He placed his arm behind my head and slid me closer to him. I opened my eyes and looked to him as I snuggle to his side. I turned myself a bit as I drape my right arm over his muscular stomach. He smelt good no matter what he has been doing all day. He just held me close as I laid my head upon his chest and listened to his heart beat within his chest. It was music to my ears. I sighed deeply as he looked down to me. "Something on your mind?" I looked up to him and shook my head. "Nope just enjoying your company that's all. But I will say this.." I sat up a bit and looked into his memorizing green orbs. "I have missed you so much Mark. I'm sorry I never called you or tried to contact you. But I had no way to do it. I couldn't write you because I never knew if you were getting the letters or not.. Phone calls I didn't know where to call for you, anyways I don't have access to a phone. Just a pay phone but pocket change forget it..." I lowered my eyes from his as I continued.. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway while you've been here or anything along those lines.. I do care a lot about you Mark. I have for the longest time and just didn't know I would get the second opportunity to have the time to tell you this face to face. I thought.. I would never see you again, after you left the last time with no word between the time apart..."

Mark placed one of his fingers hooked under my chin to make me look into his eyes. "No it's not your fault Leana. I left because I had too. I had a career that was just getting started and I was stupid to have left you the way I did. I also have missed you more than words can tell you. Glen can tell you I have not been a pleasant person since he came to the federation. He found out about this from rumors and such from the other guys. But anyways.. I care a lot about you Leana, this time I don't want to let you go. Never.. I want you in my life.. It's nothing without you in it.. Trust me, your a big part of my life and always have." I smiled as tears started to form in my eyes as he spoke. He continued. "Leana, I know you want to play hockey really bad, but I want you to come with me on the road. So we will never be apart again. Get you off the streets and give you the life you deserve. A life with me.. Would you consider it?"

He wrapped both his hands around mine as I climbed into his lap and never took my eyes off of his. I didn't know what to say or how to answer him. One part of me is saying, 'Yes I will go.. Don't let him go now.', but another part of me is saying 'No what about your hockey career. You love it this is part of who you are.' I sighed as I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "I don't know Mark. This is all so sudden. May I think about it?" Mark looked to me with a bit of hurt in his eyes. "What's there to think about Leana. You and me together for the rest of our lives..." I placed a finger over his lips as I nodded. "I know, but hear me out please. I can't just drop what I have worked at for so long just to run off like that Mark. It's not as easy as you think. That's like asking you to leave your wrestling career for you to follow me on my hockey career. What I mean by think about it is that I want to see if Vince will give me an opportunity for the team, then we will be together. If not then I will take you up on your offer. But I want to work at the same time so I don't get bored.

If you get my drift." I moved my finger away from his lips as he nodded. "I understand. But don't wait to long. We leave the day after tomorrow." I nodded as I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me. I didn't want to leave this man. I didn't want to lose him again and have my life incomplete. But what am I gonna do? I have two loves and they are both pulling at my heart strings. One's hockey and the work I have had put into it all these years and the other was Mark. I had some major thinking to do, well before two days was up. What am I gonna do?

**Chapter 12**

We sat holding one another a bit longer and then he had to get ready for his match. I slowly climbed off his lap and sat on the couch watching the monitor of the action going on out in the ring. There was a knock upon the door as a voice sounded "Five Minutes Brothers of Destruction.." Mark came walking out in his wrestling gear and crouched down to his duffle bag as he grabbed his fingerless black gloves and stood back up. I looked over to him and couldn't help but smile. Glen came walking out from changing and stretched a bit before putting on his boots. Mark smiled to me as he put on his gloves, then went to do his shadow boxing. I couldn't help but sit there and watch him, it was almost like an art. Practically I think it is. He was getting himself, the way I put it 'In the Zone'. Another knock came on the dressing room door as Glen went over and answered it. He nodded to the gentleman on the other side and looked over to Mark as he placed his mask down over his face. "Time for the match Mark." Mark turned around and knocked his padded knuckles together as I stood up and walked over to the door.

I hugged Glen as he walked out the door and Mark stepped up and placed his hand upon the door as he leaned down and captured my lips in a soft, but romantic kiss. He nearly knocked me off my feet. I hung onto the door with my good hand as he pulled back with a huge evil grin upon his face. "Wish me luck.." He said as he walked off. I poked my head out of the locker room door. "Good luck the both of you." I couldn't help but not wipe the grin off my face as Mark lifted a hand up in a fist as he saluted me, like he did the fans. I shut the locker room door and got comfy on the couch and kept my eyes on the monitor. I was prepared for the match, cause I know how bad the matches can get, but I wasn't prepared for what was to come.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch when I heard a pounding fist upon the locker room door. I shot upright as I looked around confused as I rubbed my eyes quickly and got to my feet. I looked to the monitor and it was in the back area of the arena. Something was going on and I didn't know what. I looked around as I heard the pounding upon the door once again. I didn't see Glen nor Mark back in the room, back from their match yet. That was really odd. I jumped for the door as I opened up to Chris on the other side of the door. "Leana come with me now!" He grabbed my good wrist and pulled me into the hallway. I pulled my wrist out of Chris's hand and looked to him. "Whoa hold on Chris..What's going on?" He looked to me, he was serious and something was wrong. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I was told to come get you and follow me. Mark and Glen both have been hurt."

My heart sank as I looked to Chris. The worse of anything went through my mind of what could of happened. "Lead the way Chris NOW!" Chris nodded as we jogged off.

It seemed like an eternity as we rounded the corner where a lot of the guys, crew and a few camera guys were huddling around. I ran past Chris as I made my way through the crowd. "Move it over guys!" I had to yell as I got through. I stood there looking down at Glen laying upon the floor surrounded by a bunch of barrels and such. I knelt down by him and looked to the trainers. "What happen?" One of the refs placed his hand upon my shoulder as I got up to my feet. It was Earl Hebner. "Earl what happen?!" I started to panic. Glen was in bad shape. I could just imagine how Mark was. "Calm down Leana. They were in a hardcore match that went way out of control. I was the ref, but I couldn't get back here in time..." I looked to Earl. I just wanted to rip his head off, if he didn't tell me who their parnters were. "Who were they fighting?" "They were fighting Chris Jericho and Matt Morgan. I don't know where they are now. Once I saw Kane laying here I lost trace of them."

I could feel my blood boiling as I nodded to Earl and patted his shoulder. "It's alright Earl. You did your best. Do you know where the other brother of destruction went.. Taker?" Earl shook his head as I looked to everybody else standing around. "Alright does anybody know where Taker took off too?" There were a lot of people looking at one another until someone finally spoke, it was John Bradshaw. "I saw him running at Jericho and Morgan down the hallway..." I turned and looked to John as he stepped up. "John if you know where.. You better show me and a couple of you come with me.. The rest of you get back to work.. and a couple stay with Kane.. In case Jericho or Morgan come back for more.." John, Chris, John Cena and Adam (Edge) all followed John as he led the way through the hallways of the arena. The rest did get back to work and a few stayed with Glen while the trainers waited for an ambulance to transport Glen to the nearest medical place.

**Chapter 13**

John stopped as we came to a four way in the hallways. John sighed as he looked the four directions. "I don't know where he could of gone from here." I nodded as I looked around. "This is getting stupid. I feel like a mouse in a maze looking for cheese." John Cena commented. I gave John Cena a dirty look and snorted. "Keep the comments to yourself Cena or you will end up getting your ass beat by me. I'm not in the mood." This arena was a huge maze literally. I could of told everybody that. I heard something as the others started chatting as to which way to go now. I raised my casted hand up and told them to shut there mouths. They finally did. "I heard something so shut up." I told John Cena, who decided to give me a dirty look and was about to say something. I started down the hallway as Chris grabbed my shoulder. "You aren't going down there alone." I nodded as Chris followed me as John, John Cena and Adam stayed right where they were in case. I followed the noise as I looked to Chris. He nodded as he also heard it too.

It was a slight moaning noise. Like someone coming back to consciousness or going out either or. We both stopped as a bunch of cases were scattered about around a corner that we just rounded. I saw a fingerless gloved hand sticking out from under one. My heart sank as I ran over and started taking cases out of my way. Chris looked to me like I had lost my mind. I looked to him and pointed. "Mark's under here. Help ME!" Chris saw what I was pointing at and jumped into help after yelling to the guys to hurry their asses down here. John Bradshaw jumped in along with Adam. John Cena went to get some help. We finally reached a case that was on top of him. John and Chris both lifted it off of him as I made my way over to his side. Mark was pretty badly beaten. He was covered in bruises, a few cuts and he wasn't moving. I ran my good hand through his hair as I sighed and looked to Chris, John and Adam. "One of you go and see how Glen's doing and let everybody know we found him and we need help. I wouldn't count on Cena right now for it." Adam volunteered as he ran off. John and Chris stood off to the side.

My heart was in my throat as tears wield in my eyes. I held them back as I ran my hand gently down his legs. I was checking to see if anything was broke. His right knee was in bad shape. He had been hit with something that made him fly into these or something. I know Jericho and Morgan were the ones behind this. Mark slowly stirred as his eyes slowly opened. He was a bit confused at first and then he finally realized what happen as he wanted to get up. Pain ran through him and kept him down. I came to his side and ran a hand through his hair again. "Calm down Mark. I'm here. Glen's being taken care of. Keep still help's on the way." He looked to me as he gently smiled. "Your a sight for sore eyes.. I'm sorry you had to see me like this.." I placed a finger upon his lips to quiet him down. I smiled to him gently. "I didn't know what happen until Chris came and got me. Glen's being taken care of. Don't worry Jericho and Morgan will get theirs for this." Mark smirked as he laid there and the help came running with Adam leading the charge. I patted Mark's shoulder as I got up and out of the way. "I will be right nearby, just be still and let them do their job alright.." Mark nodded a bit as he let the medics do their job and loaded him into an awaiting ambulance.

I just stood there with Chris, John and Adam behind me. Chris and John both had a hand upon each of my shoulders. I was bounding revenge against Jericho and Morgan. They were going to get theirs alright. But they wouldn't expect it coming. "Jericho and Morgan just made their death beds. Now their going to lay in them." I said as I walked off to the locker room and gather up Mark and Glen's gear into their bags. Chris and John had changed and came to the locker room. I was sitting on my knees just staring at the wall in front of me. I didn't even acknowledge them as they had entered the locker room until I smashed my broken fist into the wall, shattering my cast and probably more bones.

I didn't flinch nor nothing as I got up and ripped the rest of my cast off my hand. "I wish that was Jericho or Morgan in front of that." Chris and John didn't say nothing for a moment and then Chris finally spoke. "Don't worry Leana. We're behind you on this one." John nodded as they helped me carry Glen and Mark's gear to the SUV.

I placed my backpack in the back with their bags and closed it and sighed as I leaned against the back of the SUV and just took in the situation finally. I didn't break down. I was just very worried. Glen wasn't moving when I saw him nor speaking. Mark couldn't move without pain but was speaking, but I couldn't tell him how bad Glen was, until I knew the extent of the situaton. I looked to Chris and John as they stood nearby. "I appreciate your help guys. I don't.. I just don't know how to thank you." Chris came walking over and hugged me gently. "No need for thanks Leana. We were glad to have helped and willing to help this further." I nodded as I stood to my feet and walked and climbed into the SUV and drove off to the hospital. I wasn't going to leave Glen and Mark to go through this alone, plus, well I now needed a new cast.

**Chapter 14**

Patience, hospitals and me, forget it. I didn't have patience for nothing. Only thing I wanted was to see Mark and Glen. I just wanted to know if they were alright. But nobody knew nothing and would come to me once they had more answers and I could go and see them both. So here I pace the waiting room with a brand new cast upon my hand. Yes I broke another finger when the wall kissed my hand. So my pinky finger was added to the cast. I didn't care at this point, right now only thing I cared about was Mark and one of my best friends Glen laying in there, with me not knowing any answers of how they are. Chris and John and a few of the guys, a couple of refs and Vince came to the hospital and waited around.

I stopped pacing as I just stood there staring at the window of the snow starting to fall once again outside. I sighed as I ran a hand thorugh my hair and felt a hand upon my shoulder, it was Vince. "Leana.. May I speak with you for a moment please? I know this isn't the best time but it's important." I slowly turned around and looked to Vince. "What can I do you for ?" Vince looked to me as he didn't speak at first and then he finally did. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time since we've been here. I apologize for my talents actions towards you. Tonight was not expected to happen. I don't know what's going through Chris Jericho's and Matt Morgan's minds, but they will be properly dealt with. But I wanted to offer you a position on our corporate hockey team if you are still up for it... I know this is bad timing but I wanted to let you know." I just stood there listening, but I didn't hear many words he said, until he gave me an offer I always wanted. I sighed and looked to Vince. "May I think about Vince and I will give you my answer before the company leaves in two days?" He nodded and patted my shoulder. "Sure Leana. And don't worry Mark and Glen will both be alright. They're tough, especially Mark. He's hard headed." I nodded as he walked off and I turned back to staring out at the falling snow.

It was getting towards the holidays once again. Right now I didn't ask for much from anybody or for anything. But the one thing I wanted was to have Mark and Glen fine and just be a bit beaten down. Everybody froze once the doctor came walking out to the waiting room. "Where are the families for Jacobs and Calaway?" Everybody stood up as the doctor stood in shock. I walked over and stood in front of everybody. "You've found both doctor. How are they?" I couldn't help but ask. After the doctor got over the initial shock of all of us here, he finally spoke. " 's resting now. He just has cuts, bruises and a broken elbow. He will be unable to work for six weeks. He just needs rest and he will be released in the morning." There was a brief sigh of relief for that news. But not from me, I wasn't going to be satisifed until I knew about Mark. "How about Calaway?" One of the guys barked about. The doctor looked to the chart and then spoke. "As for . He's awake and wanting to see someone here very badly. But as for him. He also has a lot of bruises and scratches. But the most concerning for him is the right knee. He has a lot of damage done to it. He will need surgery tonight to repair it. But I don't know if he will ever be able to wrestle again. Also we are in concern with his back. An orthopedic's taking a look at him right now. He might have a disk out of align. I'm not sure until Ortho's done and X-Rays and such have been looked into. That's all I have for now. will not be let out for a few days if all goes well." My heart just sank, he wouldn't be able to do something he loves. Now he will know how I feel if I don't play hockey.

Everybody started chatting amongst themselves as the doctor raised his hands. "Now I know you're all concerned but there's nothing more you can do here tonight. But I do need a lady named Leana to come with me." I took a step forward as the rest of everybody started to leave. Everybody but Vince McMahon. The doctor led me back to where Mark was being held temporarily until he headed upstairs for knee surgery. The room was dark except for the light from the hallway flooding the room. The doctor told me about Mark being hooked up to a heart monitor and oxygen because he would be heading to surgery for his knee soon. I nodded as the doctor left the room for me and Mark to have some alone time, before he had to be put under the knife.

I slowly walked into the room and stood at his bedside. He was asleep so I didn't disturb him. He looked very peaceful than the last time I saw him buried under all those cases. I laid my right hand upon his hand, as I avoided the IV in his hand as I placed my fingers into his. His right knee was in a temporary brace until he was fixed up. The doctor told me he was in a temporary back brace until his back was asset more further. I would hate to be in Mark's shoes right now. Mark's fingers wrapped around mine gently as he slowly moved. I placed my casted hand near his face as I ran the back side of my index finger over his cheek. "Relax Mark. I'm here. I'm not going no where." I couldn't stand seeing him like this, but I put everything bad in the back of my mind and put him first. Mark slowly opened his eyes as he smiled gently to me. He as a bit out of it cause of the pain meds and such he was on. "Hey there cutie..." I couldn't help but just giggle just a little. His voice sounded like he was completely a junkie that was woken up literally out of a sound sleep. Which he sort of was.

"Hey yourself.. You had me scared for a while. But don't worry I'm not no more.." I ran my thumb very gently over his hand as he held my hand in his. He chuckled just a bit. "Sorry.. I didn't expect things.. to get out of hand." I shook my head as I placed my casted hand upon the bed rail.

"It's alright. I'm just thankful you and Glen are gonna be alright." Mark looked to me. "How's Glen doing?" "He'll be alright. I haven't seen him yet. The doctor said he was sleeping right now. He's just bruised, with some scratches and a broken elbow. He's out of work for six weeks. But other than that, he'll be alright." Mark adjusted himself upon the bed gently as he sighed deeply. "That's good to know." I nodded as I slid my hand out of his hand and ran it through his hair. "I have some good news though. Vince offered me a position on the corporate team. But I told him, I would think about it and give him my answer in two days. He understood why I said that. You're my main concern right now. Once things are settled with you I will decide. Right now you are the only thing I'm putting first." Mark couldn't help but smile and look to me with his groggy looking eyes. He didn't know what to say and he really couldn't think right at this point. "That is.. the most sweetest thing I have ever heard. But if you really want the job take it Leana. Don't put your life aside for me.." I shook my head. "No Mark. I thought about what you said. Being with you is a lot better than living on the streets and just barely surviving on playing hockey... But right now.. Let's just not talk about this now.. We will talk about it once your feeling better to talk about it, with a clearer mind." Mark nodded as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"You don't have to stay Leana. If you have somewhere to be, then go.." I placed my hand upon his and just rubbed my thumb over his hand gently. "Nope I'm staying with you until you go up for surgery. Then I will see where Glen is being roomed and go and see him. Then I will see how your surgery went and then head out for a bit. I'm gonna get a quick cardio workout and then be back to be with you. I promise I will be careful." He couldn't help but have a grin slide across his face. "That's fine.." He spoke as he yawned. I couldn't help but just smile. I lifted my good hand and ran it through his hair a couple of times. "Just rest Mark. I will be here when you wake up once again." A few minutes later he was asleep. Orderlies came in to take him upstairs for surgery as I stepped out into the hallway. The Orthopedic doctor came up beside me and explained everything to me. I nodded as he excused himself to head upstairs and prepare himself for the procedure. I walked off once Mark was on the elevator heading for surgery. I sighed as I headed towards the nurses' station to see where Glen had been placed for the night.

**Chapter 15**

I checked on Glen. He was still asleep so I just let him sleep. I just wanted to see him, just to make sure he was alright. He looked uncomfortable laying upon a small bed with his feet hanging over the end. Mark was the same way. I felt sorry for them when it came to this. I walked off and drove to the arena for a light cardio workout. I grabbed my back pack from the back of the SUV and headed inside. I unlocked the door and walked inside and headed for the workout room. I changed and started in on it. An hour or so later, I finished up and changed into a pair of pull away pants and left the t-shirt on as I headed for the rink. I grabbed my spare pair of skates out of the Coach's office and a nearby stick and gloves. I placed my skates on as I looked to my casted hand. "Oh yea. I can't do any shooting."

I sighed as I hit the ice and just did laps for a warm up. Then I stopped and started doing wind sprints side to side on skates. I just did my on ice skating workout.

I finished up as I stopped in the middle of the ice. I was out of breath as I just watched my hot breath appear in the cold air on the ice. I sighed as I looked around. I didn't know what to do. Mark was possibly out of his career cause of these injuries he sustained and he didn't know it yet. He was going to be crushed once he found out. I couldn't do nothing with my hockey career right now, cause I was stuck in a stupid cast. "Something on your mind?" I jumped a bit as I sighed deeply as I looked to Coach standing near the the benches. I skated over and hopped up on the wall. The Coach walked up and leaned against the wall as he looked to me. "You alright Leana?" He asked. I just nodded. "Yea. Just got caught up in my thoughts that's all.." Coach sat down on the wall next to me. "I heard what happen to Mark and Glen. How are they doing?" I looked ahead as I let my eyes wander. "Glen will be alright. He only suffered a broken elbow. Mark's a mess. He might have something wrong with his back and he is in surgery or I should say getting out of surgery on his right knee. The doctor says he might not be able to wrestle anymore.." The Coach looked to me sort of shocked. "What did Mark have to say to that?" "He doesn't know yet. Nobody hasn't told him. I have to be there when they tell him. He's going to be crushed... But I got some good news though.. Vince offered me a goalie position on the team..." The Coach looked to me. "He did huh? Are you going to take it?" I shrugged. "I didn't give him an answer. I told him I would think about it. I just want to put Mark first, then I will give my answer. I just don't know what to do Coach. I care a lot for Mark and I love him... But I don't want to give up on something that I have worked so hard for. I just don't know what or where to go.." The Coach placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Don't worry Leana. The answer will come to you when you least expect it." I looked to him and nodded. "I hope your right Coach. I really hope.. Your right.." The Coach patted my shoulder as he got up and walked away.

I sighed as I swung my legs over the wall and took off the skates, went to change and shower, so I could head for the hospital to see Glen and Mark. I finished changing and walked out of the arena. The Coach chased me out of the arena as he caught up to me as I climbed into the SUV. "Hold on Leana... I just got a phone call from Vince.. I hope your heading to the hospital.." I looked to the Coach with concern but fear was filling me up quicker than water filling up a pond. "What's wrong Coach?" Coach caught his breath as he looked to me. "Vince told me Mark's out of control and threatening to leave the hospital against doctor's orders. They told him about work, not be able to return. Like you said he didn't take it well. Right now Vince has Chris and John up there until you get there. You better get there because Chris and John are having a very hard time keeping him there." I growled and nodded. "Thanks for letting me know Coach. Go in and call the hospital and connect to Mark's room. Tell Chris or whoever answers, I'm on my way up now. I told them not to say nothing unless I was there.. Stupid Fools!" The Coach nodded as he jogged back into the arena and made the phone call I told him about.

I shut the door of the SUV and jammed it into gear and peeled out of the parking lot heading for the hospital.

I parked the SUV as I jumped out locking it up and shoving the keys into my pocket as I sprinted across the parking lot, while avoiding traffic and other pedestrians and headed inside. I was met by Chris in the lobby. "Leana .. Over here.." I saw Chris and walked over to him. He was carrying a nice shiner. "Nice shiner..Did you get in a brawl with someone?" He nodded as he stepped onto the elevator. "Yea with Mark. I had to hold him back from getting out of bed and leaving. He cold cocked me with one fist and got John with the other. He's terrible. They had to restrain him. He's a wreck. If he doesn't keep still he's going to ruin the work they did on his knee. He just doesn't care. He's pissed off to hell. He just wants you. He's mad cause you didn't tell him and the doctor had to tell him." I sighed and nodded. "I really don't blame him for being mad at me for that. But I told everybody here, don't say nothing about it until I did. But now the stupid ass doctors had to open their big mouths. I told them his rage is hard to handle. But they found out the hard way..." Chris nodded as the elevator stopped on the floor.

You could hear Mark yelling and giving the orderlies a hard time and cussing every cuss in the book, if it was ever written. The nurse came walking up to me. "I sure hope your Leana..." I nodded as she sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I hope you can calm down and handle better than any of us." I nodded as we all saw a orderly slide across the hallway and hit the wall behind him. "Leave me alone! How many times do I have to say that!" The nurse looked to me as the orderly slowly got to his feet holding his wrist. "He broke my wrist!" He growled as he walked by. I looked to the nurse. "Everybody who's your staff get them out of that room now. Just leave him be I will handle him. I warned the doctors about this before." The nurse nodded as she cautiously moved to the doorway and told the orderlies to leave Mark alone and leave the room. They all ran out instead of walked.

The nurse jogged away from the doorway as John slid across the hallway and stopped. Chris and I looked around the corner as John got to his feet. John was also carrying a shiner. He looked to me as he ran over to me and just hid behind me. "Please.. I hate to act like a coward, but please save me from maniac Mark." I sighed as I shook my head. "Why don't you two go and get something to eat and call Vince. Tell him I'm here and will handle Mark." John and Chris didn't hesitate, I have never seen Chris nor John move so quick in my life. I walked over to the doorway and listened as I heard nothing in the room now. I took a few deep breaths and entered the room.

**Chapter 16**

I slowly walked into the room. I heard Mark bark. "If that ain't who I want to see, you better get lost if you still wanna walk..." I sighed softly as I came into his view. "Well big dog your bark don't scare me. Unless you don't want me here then I will leave. I'm going to leave that up to you.." I stood at the foot of the bed with my arms over my chest, with my casted hand leaning down more than my other arm. Mark sighed as he laid himself back down upon the bed. "I thought you were another stupid orderly or nurse or something trying to talk me out of leaving..." "I assure you Mark I'm nobody along those lines. I'm the one you wanted to see ain't I?" He nodded a bit as he lifted his head back upright and looked to me. I closed the door to his room as I walked over to his bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Here we go, I just sat down and we are being questioned already, which I really don't blame him either. I looked to him. "Now hold on Mark. Don't get snippy with me nor mad or anything with me or I will get up and leave and I won't be back." Mark sighed as he closed his eyes and sighed a couple of times to calm himself down and then opened them as he looked to me. "Leana why didn't you tell me I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore?" I sighed as I placed my hand upon his. "I was going to once I got back up here. I told everybody not to say anything because I know how you are. Well they learned the hard way of the Calaway Wrath huh?" Mark didn't find that funny at this moment. I sighed as I let go of his hand and looked to him. "I didn't tell you Mark because I didn't have the heart too. I know how you feel to not be able to to something you love anymore.." Mark growled. "You don't know how I feel Leana. You can do what you still love..." I shook my head. "No I can't Mark. Not right now and it's my hockey career is on the line right now. I might not have movement in two fingers ever again... If you seem to want to know.." Mark shut up for a moment and then continued. "At least you can sort of do what you love Leana. I can't.. Wrestling was my life and now I can't do nothing now.. What am I going to do now?" He leaned his head back in frustration. I looked to him and sighed. "I don't know Mark. In all honesty I wish I was in your shoes and taking your place. I hate to see you like this.. I hate seeing that you can't do what you love anymore. It kills me inside to see you unhappy... Just like it's killing you inside to not be able to wrestle anymore and enjoy entertaining the fans.."

Mark placed his hand upon mine as he sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I yelled at you at first. I acted like a complete jackass. I wouldn't be surprised if the hospital wanted me out now..." I looked to him as I slightly chuckled. "I would say yes. You broke an orderlies wrist and gave Chris and John both nice shiners." Mark turned red as he was embarrassed about his temper. "My temper got the best of me along with shock." I nodded as I looked to him. "We will figure out what we're going to do Mark. Don't worry, things will work out. Just as long as we are together." Mark tried to sit up but the restraints stopped him. I undid his wrists from the restraints. He rubbed his wrists and slowly slid himself to sitting up and wrapped his arms around me and just hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him as he laid his head upon my shoulder. "I promise you right now Mark. I don't care if you wrestle or do something different for a job. Just as long as I have you. I don't care anymore. Just as long as your happy, that's all that counts with me." Mark lifted his head up as he looked to me. "Same goes for me Leana. Whatever you decide I will support you. I also want you happy." I kissed his lips softly as we just sat there in our hug. He left his head leaning upon my shoulder. He removed his arms from around me. "Leana can I ask you something?"

I nodded as he spoke. "How do you put up with me?" I just couldn't help but laugh. "Because Mark.. I would acted the same way as you did. You and me are the same person almost in different bodies. Everybody tells us that." Mark lightly chuckled as he looked to me. "I love you Leana." "And I love you too Mark. Don't you ever forget that." He nodded as he placed his head back upon my shoulder. I just held him as we just sat there.

**Chapter 17**

Things got better after Mark and Glen were released from the hospital. I had dropped them both off at the hotel and helped settled them in to their rooms, before I headed for the ice rink for a workout. Mark was placed on crutches cause of his knee and his back is fine. Just badly bruised with some pulled muscles, which is a blessing. Glen was just annoying by having his arm in a cast and keep his arm in a sling for a week, then he can get rid of the sling. So everything's on the up and up. The federation are doing shows around near here, so Glen and Mark have a few days to relax before they travel. Glen will be doing autograph sessions and such, but that will be it until he's out of the cast. As for Mark, we haven't figured out what to do with him yet, but something will come up I hope.

I was stuck in the cast for another 5 or 4 weeks. For what I said to Mark, is true. If therapy can get my fingers to work correctly I can play hockey. I don't see no difference at all. It's my catcher hand, geez it's in a glove. But doctor's orders. I just finished up my skating exercises as Coach and Vince came walking up and stood next to the benches as I finished up my wind sprints and slid to a halt as I saw them standing there. I got my breath back as I skated over and slid to a snowing halt all over the boards in front of Vince. I reached over for a towel to dry my face off and grabbed my bottle of water for a drink. "There you are Leana. I thought I wouldn't find you here today." I chuckled a bit while trying to catch my breath. "I need to keep my skills up Coach. Nice to see you again ." He nodded. "Good to see you on better terms Leana." I nodded as I wiped my face on the towel. "Leane.. Vince and I are here to see what you have come up with for a decision to his offer." I put my water bottle down and looked to Vince. "I haven't given it much thought . With Mark's situation and all. I don't think I should be playing. I don't think it's fair for me to live my dream and it's grounded for him. I don't think it's right.."

Vince cleared his throat as he placed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. The Coach looked to me like I was nuts to give up the opportunity. "Are you sure this is what you want Leana?" Vince asked. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. "No she's not sure. She better take the position before I make her." We all looked behind Coach and Vince to a voice that sounded. It was Mark hobbling his way up to the benches where Coach and Vince were standing, with his crutches. I sighed as I looked to Mark. He took a seat upon the bench and looked to me. "Just because things have changed for me Leana, doesn't mean you give up what you have worked hard for. Like I said before I'm going to support you no matter what." I looked to Mark with a smile as I looked to Vince.

"No I'm not sure Vince. But I know that.." My eyes slid sidways to Mark as I spoke. "But I know that I'm going to be in that net, guarding that crease like it was my home." Vince smiled broadly as he nodded as Coach smiled as he stood behind Mark.

"Good to hear Leana. I know you can't play until your out of your cast, but I want to see you once again before I leave for a contract signing and to talk about everything that's going to be happening. Meet me in the little restaurant at the hotel and we will go over everything." Vince leaned his hand out and I took it in mine and gave it a good shake. Vince walked off and out of the arena. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I just jumped for joy on my skates until I fell on my ass on the ice. Coach and Mark started laughing as I got to my feet and hopped up on the boards. The Coach hugged me. "I'm so proud of you Leana. I knew you would go places. You'll knock their socks off on that team." I wrapped my arms around the Coach and nodded. "I couldn't have made it without you Coach. You have taught me so much. I won't forget you. I promise." We let go as he walked off. "Stop by before you leave permantly alright." I nodded as the Coach walked off.

I looked to Mark. "How did you get here?" Mark shrugged with an innocent look upon his face. "I walked.." I rolled my eyes and looked to him as Glen came walking out of the shadows. "I gave him a ride. After him and I had a long talk about this. He wanted to come down and talk you into taking the job Leana. I was here to support the both of you, like I always will." I hopped to my feet and wrapped my arms around Mark. "Thank you Mark. For anything and everything you've done. Most of all, for being here with me the whole way and beyond." Mark wrapped his arms around me and held me. "I'm happy and proud of you Leana. You have done it yourself. I just supported you like I always have. Like you have for me." I let him go and took off my skates,placed on my work boots and tied them. I walked over to Glen and hugged him as well. "I owe you a lot as well Big Man. I don't know where I would be without you around either." Glen wrapped his arm around me. "Congratulations Leana. I knew you would get it. You deserve more than some of the other canididates we have seen." I unwrapped my arms from around him and went back over to Mark to help him to his feet. He got his balance and slowly got down to the floor off the benches and hobbled off. I grabbed my skates and stood there for a moment. "Hey you coming or what.?" I looked over my shoulder to Mark and Glen waiting for me over near the exit of the skating rink. I nodded as I ran off to join them.

**Chapter 18**

I signed my contract with Vince for the hockey team. I had a two year contract. Mark has offically retired and we have both settled down in Houston, Texas on Mark's ranch. I loved being with Mark more than anything. Glen, Mark and I, we're our own little family. We saw Glen on and off as he traveled with the federation. He keeps telling Mark that the company isn't the same without him. Mark just shrugs it off and just tells Glen. "I don't want to hear it. I got something else going on now." I just loved to hear them bicker about it. I would just sit there and laugh, until I had tears running down my face.

I was out of my cast and my index finger was the only finger that wasn't right on that hand. It was just going to stay there. Glen's cast came off a few days after mine. He was happy to be out of his too.

I yawned under my goalie mask as I stood in the goal crease as we took on The Generals. I have no clue where they are from. The buzzer went off as I threw my arms into the air. We have won the game in another shut out, 6-0. I removed my helmet as I got stampeded by the team in celebration. We got off the ice as we all exited to the bench and were greeted by the coach of the team. I slid to a halt as I snowed the coach by mistake. I removed my goalie helmet as I stood there and couldn't help myself as I started to laugh. Mark gave me a dirty look as he sighed and shook his head. "Why can't you stop before you do that.. Why do you have to snow me every time we win?" I shrugged and contained my laughter. "Just my way of saying congratulations for the win?" Mark just shook his head as he grabbed his clipboard and I got off the ice. He placed his arm over my shoulders. "By the way, nice game once again Leana. You were right. This is a so much more better than sitting home and doing nothing.." I smiled up at him as he kissed my cheek. "I will meet you outside of the locker room once you have changed and showered." I nodded as I walked off to change and shower.

I walked out of the locker room as Mark smiled to me. "Ready to go?" I nodded as I placed my hand into his, we walked out to Mark's silver Dodge pickup and were congratulated as we walked by fans and some of the players upon the team. Mark lowered the tail gate as he sat upon it and broke open some beers from the cooler in the back of the truck. We had our own little celebration with the team. After awhile, we headed on back to the hotel for the night. I stretched as Mark parked the truck in the parking lot, we climbed out as I grabbed my hockey bag and carried it inside to our room. Mark checked us into our room and we headed up to our room. He had to walk with a knee brace once in awhile and he had it on when he was near the ice, because the coolness got to his joint easily.

We walked into the room and I placed my hockey bag upon the floor as Mark placed our bags upon a nearby chair. He plopped himself on his back upon the bed. I sat down in a nearby chair and took off my boots. Mark kicked his boots off and sighed as he relaxed. I walked over and crawled up on him and straddled him as I leaned my hands on either of his sides. He looked to me with a huge evil grin upon his face. "Something I can help you with?" I shook my head as I leaned down and claimed his lips in a soft, romantic kiss. He reacted as I pulled away and sat up. He placed his hands behind his head as I just sat there lost in my thoughts for a moment. "Spill your mind Leana.." I looked to him. "I'm just thinking that's all." Mark lifted a brow as I continued. "About if I didn't take this job. Where would we be right now?" Mark shrugged. "Probably miserable and trying to kill one another." I just laughed and nodded a bit. "Probably or going stir crazy." Mark sat up as I climbed off his lap. He slowly stood up as he removed his shirt and tossed it to the side near his bag. "I think I'm gonna shower. Would you like to join me?" I lifted a brow in thought to him.

"Go warm up the shower big boy.. I will be there in a minute." He grinned evilly as he walked into the bathroom. He walked back out and removed his jeans and placed them on top of his shirt, once he emptied out his pockets. He sat down in his boxer shorts and struggled with his knee brace.

I sighed as I moved and knelt down beside him. "Hold on. Instead of getting angry with it, just ask for help silly." He looked to me as I removed his knee brace and placed it upon the other chair nearby. I leaned down and laid a kiss upon one of three scars upon his knee. I slowly rose to my feet as I removed my t-shirt and then my bra. I stretched a bit as Mark got to his feet and wrapped his arms around me as he kissed my neck. "I will see you in the shower." I nodded. He walked into the bathroom, then I saw his boxers soar onto the floor in front of the bathroom doorway. I sat down upon the bed as I removed my socks and just got lost in my thoughts for a moment.

Well I have almost threw away things that would of brought me here to this point. If it wasn't for Mark and Glen, I wouldn't be where I am right now. Happy. I'm playing hockey for a professional team, I know it's not the NHL, but it's professional to me. Vince gave Mark the coaching job, once he figured I wouldn't go anywhere without him. Now we work together and we get along great. But when it comes to the team it's all business. We made sure it was that way. I heard Mark humming as he was in the shower waiting for me. I slowly got to my feet as I got out of the rest of my clothes and joined him in the shower. My Lord, we made love twice before the water turned ice damn cold. Things with us have not changed, it only got better as time went on.

We finished our so called shower and got into bed. I just laid my head upon Mark's chest as he slept, after more love making of course. I just laid there and listened to his heart beat for awhile. I slowly got up as I grabbed one of his t-shirts and placed it on. I walked into the other room, which was the living room and sat down on the couch in the darkness and just stared out the window into the clear, cold night sky. I sighed as I got lost in my thoughts once again. If it wasn't for the better side of fate, I would be back where I was freezing my ass off in this cold. I brought my knees to my chest I leaned my head back against the couch cushion behind me.

I shrugged my shoulders a bit as I sighed softly to myself. Oh almost forgot to mention, Jericho and Morgan were found the following day after Mark and Glen's attack. They got their asses beat by half the federation. Vince found them, fined them and suspended them for two months without pay from the federation. They learn their lesson not to threaten people and go after their larger talent without thinking first. Heh I always knew Jericho had what was coming to him. Mark and Glen were satisfied with what happen and so wasn't I. I closed my eyes as I got lost in my thoughts once again.

Where would I be now if I wasn't here, happy and living better than I was? I shivered as I thought about being miserable and still playing for the Griffins. I would never have stayed with the Griffins much longer, but I will never forget the experience I received there a long with the friendship I had with my Coach. I sat there as the moon light flooded the room. I looked to the ring upon my hand. Yes Mark and I are married now. We are crazy about one another. Even though we work together. But the one thing I learned from all of this, is when opportunities are thrown at you for something you have ever wanted and dreamed about, grab it before it's too late because you will regret with a lot of what ifs in the end. I call those kind of opportunities, Golden Opportunities. I almost let mine go, but I was stirred in the right path by someone I cherish for the rest of my life and beyond. If it wasn't for him and a few other people. I would still be that lonely little goalie Ice Jockey, as Jericho would call me. Regretting not taking the job and letting Mark go once again. No never again will I question fate, when the answer's plainly in front of me. I learned my lesson to listen to my heart and of course, my coach and husband now.

End


End file.
